Scent of his Flesh
by Corrode
Summary: She had never noticed before, but she'll do anything to get what she wants.GB pairing.Rating update in later chapters, right now its mainly language.


I've been chewing on this idea for a few days now. And then decided to just do it..at first it was meant as a one-shot but managed to develop some meat to it as I went along. My first attempt to a pairing with someone besides Alex...Mostly just sexual smut..Or at least that's how it started out...I guess I'll see where it takes me. Please enjoy!

Scent of his flesh

By:Lacey never noticed before, and now she intended to have him at any cost.

Warnings: language, sexual situations, sexual refrences,sexual demeanor,sex,sex,sex...damn I'm starting to feel like I need some electric neon signs to complete this sentence.

Theirs a snippet taken from a novel by Arthur Golden's ''Memoirs of a Geisha''-an excellent novel by the way. Well enough endorsement..on with the show.

She didn't know why she'd never noticed it before.Thier had always been this tension between them this unspoken lowering of class, and it had made her angry. So angry in fact that it kept her cold and distant..bitter to the very end of their partnership. So she hadn't noticed, the why..The justifications that she'd never tried to analyze.

He had come over her slowly like a virus eating away at her defenses, changing them, and then breaking them down. So now here she stood head tilted, the folder clasped tightly in her arms like a lifeline..Stairing in horror at the bear like man as he absently rubbed at his neck..a small smile touching his lips.

Like a tidal wave it had hit her..sucking her under in burning need. Totally unclassified as ever before, as she found herself drawn by his lips..Aching to kiss that gentle curve to turn that smile into a completely different kind. What would his eyes reflect in them then? Would they be heavy lidded in a kind of fuck me offering, or alert with passion?

The way they sometimes got when he was closing a deal on a case.

She found herself wanting to know as if the thought had never occurred to her. Well it hadn't really..She'd been too burdened in her deniel-buisy trying so hard to prove she could work with him to stop and analyze. Had it all been a lie? Had she unconsously been trying to elevate his professional opinion of her? I guess it doesn't matter now. His strength, that easy grace that he'd underplay..Not wanting to show his hand too soon, radiated from him now as I stood in the background, unnoticed.

The _background _like It had always been even when I'd stood at his side.Dwarfed in the aura that is Bobby Goren.

So as all this raced through my mind..the shock melted away to determination. I always believed if you wanted something bad enough to not go after it was your curse, and I wanted Bobby Goren, more than I'd wanted anything in a long time.If I could come up with some kind of plan..Somehting that worked its way out in the end...something that came out to my advantage..

Taking the remaining long strides to my desk, a wild scent of battle moving me foward..The scent of his flesh, like a wolf on hunt I could only anticipate my final destination.

I'd start with erotic notes left on his desk,clippings,art..All tasteful of course, but totally anonymos.At first he'd probably just blow them off, but after a while the detective in him would become curios...

Waiting for the signs of his interest would be agonizing..Yet well worth it before I'd step up the game.During this time I wouldn't even use self-gratification wanting the pressure to really build..Making things so much more langued thicken things up to the point of boiling until...it would spill over affecting everything I did..He would have to notice.

Soon he'd make me, by that time hopefully so caught up in the game it would be easy to lure him to my bed, or his bed, or the bushes for gods sakes.

It would be wonderful, glancing up I found Bobby's form slightly bent toward a map he was studying, and I smiled with glee. If anyone had seen me they would be hard pressed to understand why detective Goren had caused such a look.

This pleased me..This taboo of circumstances..the pure pulse pounding thrill of trying to pull something like this off. More alive, tempted. I felt like such the perfect devil.

Of course it would work, the percentage of it surely lay in the bulk of a mans labido.How could he resist the chance for no strings attached, hands and knees to the floor, sinfull sex?

Besides I had to stay confident if I wanted to do this, and God help me, I was going to. I'd put the first clipping on his desk tomorrow morning something subtle, something hinting at the way he made me feel.

I could wear my hair down...dress myself up to seem softly willing. If I sent myself flowers...the unattainable was always more attractive, plus it would give me excellent cover if he thought I was already taken, and give me an excuse to act like a woman in the throws of a sexual revolution.

After so long I'm sure he'd realize that it had to be someone in his own ranks. Hiding another smile behind my hand I giggled into my open palm, hoping no one had heard that. Bishop did not giggle, however the new Bishop... the perfume wearing, hair tossing woman- with a whole new sexual identity, probably would. That Bishop was on a mission, a secrete mission to seduce the unsuspecting detective Bobby Goren. Giggling again I refocused on my paperwork file.

**Cup O'' Goren the tastiest coffee this side of New York**

Burring my nose inside the fragrant blossoms a delicate scent played around my features. I smiled, like a woman with a secrete savoring my thoughts of Bobby laid out on a bed of petals..like some virgin sacrafice.The creamy yellow and red roses were the perfect pick for my opening act. Sitting at my desk I even tried to hold myself different like a woman who had found a new form of her sexuality. Crossing my legs as I inhaled the bouquet, and tossing my head to let my hair flirt with anyone who watched, I played up my role.

I had left the clipping on Bobby's desk before anyone had arrived that morning, and now using my hair as a shield I waited guarded for his reaction. The clipping came from one of my favorite novels_''Memiors of a Geisha'' _where the girl is seeing her unrequited love for the first time since the war. I thought it described my feeling as I'd looked at him yesterday..as if it was the first time..rather well. Picking the clipping up he handled it like it was a piece of eveidence..tilting it this way and that before pausing to read it.

_The spacious room with its pale yellow walls of silk began to seem very small to me as I rose to join the Chairman, for I don't think any room would have been enough to contain all that I was feeling. To see him again after so long awakened something desperate inside me._

Arching his brow he seemed to consider reading it again, then setting it down he stared at it for a while confusion evident in the slant of his head. I hoped to have him hooked after a few more secrete deposits...then I would become more brash about it, leaving little doubt as to what I was referring.

I spent my lunch hour playing it up for Stella, someone who I knew would later gossip the details to the rest of the department. She was also a decent friend one of few I still allowed past my defences..Well that was the old Bishop, and she could watch from the side-lines for now. I felt a little bad about lying to such a trusting soul, but well I had to get things lined up just right, it was all or nothing now. I'd make it up to her later. Perched on the side of her desk we shared in our lunch time picknick,as I juggled my crossed legs back in forth in mock excitement.

''I've never had such wonderful sex, Stella!'' It was easy to replace Goren in my mind as I spoke.''He's defenatly the tastiest coffee this side of New York...let me tell you he has the most amazing bedroom eyes..They come alive sometimes snapping fire at me until I feel used before he's even touched me!''

Oh yeah, I poured it on thick.

It was liberating as I slipped more and more easily into the role, like a sting operation, and I felt myself almost remembering how I used to be before, well before I had joined the force. Before my mom had been murdered, too many years spent tucking away that awful night to think about it now.

Dragging my attention back to Goren witch really is not that hard I heard Bobby returning from lunch..oh yeah the perfect opportunity's I planted some well placed sentiments a little louder so he would hear, little seeds for his reference latter.

''He's so tall, and dark...his girth you know...I was afraid he'd crush me, but its actually quite lovely being beneath him..Like a large male blanket''. I tilted my head back and laughed throatily, knowing I already had his attention playing out my part as I added in after thought.

''Believe me Stella he exudes sexuality from his pores. It was like he was in my head and knew exactly what I wanted'''. Sighing lustfully I let her fill in some of those naughty blanks herself. I pretended to just notice our company when she directed my attention with her eyes.

Looking in that direction sharply I was unprepared for the sight of Bobby standing in street cloths. He must have been doing some undercover...the way his nicely tailored jeans clung to his thieghs..The black of his tee-shirt hugged his torso-- my mouth went dry. Slowly sliding my eyes toward the proper location, I felt a tightening in my stomach, flushing I reached his eyes a second slower than was polite. I decided to cover my ass by acting embarrassed...hoping I could convince him that I had not meant to undress him with my gaze. I saw the surprise before I was able to stammer out ''I hope I didn't offend you Detective.. I'm afraid my sailors tongue got the best of me''.

Did that sound too coy? Pulling off the shame wasn't too hard considering my face was still red from gawking at him like a school girl.

I had to be careful he could have a lot of power over me if I let him, and that thought kind of scared me. Loosing control was something I could not let happen, he made me feel things that were impossible to tame. Struggling for a return of the upper hand I listened as he stated.''Human sexuality is only natural, most of us are experienced enough to understand the need to share the highlights with our friends''.

Bobby's eyes crinkled with an impish gleam he'd never reserved for me, but now made my breath quicken. He was treating me like a woman I suddenly understood the need to not be a partner, to be someone he could look at with objectivity.

''Of course Detective..I just didn't want to offend you'' Using my words to pull back a little, to see his reaction. Would he thrust to my parry ..?Or push forward following me of his own violation. Looking at me he seemed to be considering his words' You have never worried about...offending me in the past but...you look well, so I'm thinking whoever this man is, he's very good for your a...your constitution.''With a sweep of his hand he indicated me, still sitting with my shoulders back and legs crossed, driving home his point. His eyes held a hint of humor in them...How fucking outrageous, here I was trying to seduce this man and he was teasing me.

He was baiting me just like he always had. He'd told me once that redheads had a higher percentage for a hot temper..going into a whole article that he had read on the subject...Not sure whether to feel flattered or pissed I choose the latter, the safer course of action.This time though I was willing to switch it up some...and not give him what he expected. Smiling up at him, I saw his cocky front crack slightly, so doing a mental victory dance I replied''My constitution..oh yes he's very good for my...constitution''

Score one for me, I'd gone toe to toe with Bobby and come out feeling slightly ahead in the game. Leaving him thoroughly distracted from my real intentions, and wondering if he had misread me. As he walked away I quelled the urge to laugh out loud turning back to my chicken salad as if nothing had happened.


End file.
